Dynasty
by Animefreakt83
Summary: When Lucy goes on a solo and is cornered, a series of memories she forgot about flashes before her eyes. Her life is in danger and her presence puts her loved ones in harm's way. What will she do? What does Bickslow know about her past and why is there a brunette holding a gun? Why did Laxus decide to help? M for mature themes and self harm as well as future rape scenes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **New story coming your way, in this one Lucy has a dark past and Bickslow is somehow involved. How will they save each other from a not-so-ideal life? My OC, Love is making an appearance again but not as Lucy's sister.**

 **Lot's of freaky love,**

 **ANIMEFREAKT83.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Lucy doesn't know how to tell them what happened. She just can't. It's been two months since it happened.

 ***FLASHBACK***

A male around thirty-five with short, black greasy hair and black soulless eyes stood in front of her. He struck a nerve with her as if she should remember him and he seemed to think so too. When he laid eyes on her, she froze up in fear and he grabbed her neck and pinned her to the closest tree.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd be the one to come after me, 23." **_He called me twenty three. Why? Who is this guy?_** "Now your friend 18 is who I guessed when I heard someone was after me but you. _I_ would've guessed you'd go after _Julian_."

"Who's Julian? And who are you?" She asked.

"You didn't tell them, blondie." He sneered at her. He knew something she didn't. "Well how do you tell your 'family' that you were a slave for 3 years of your life before you were rescued by some guy you didn't know?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, truly confused, her voice came out choked as his fingers tightened around her throat.

"You don't remember? Ahhahaha that is priceless." He doubled over laughing his ugly face pulled into an even uglier grin, his hold on her windpipe never wavering. "Did we scar your puny little brain slut?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me ." she tried gasping. She was still pinned against the tree and she was shaking. This guy scared her more than he should. He made her feel like she should submit, but she wouldn't. She didn't know what gave her strength but she suddenly had a lot and so she put up her fist and put all that strength into the punch she sent towards his face. He seemed surprised as let go of her and took a step back with a hand to his chin.

She dropped to the ground and gasped in as much air as her bruised neck would allow.

"You've changed girl." He said condescendingly. "But that is nothing he can't fix. Nothing a session with him won't stop. You always responded more to him than the rest of us in any case." The mention of 'him' did something to her.

"I'm s-sorry." She said as she scrambled back and away from the foul person. "I- I d-didn't mean t-to." she didn't know why she was pleading with him. She'd never met the man before. He smirked down at her.

"You know to fear the master even though you don't remember him. He must've done the 'thing' for you to fear him so deeply." He was almost hysterical. He had a feral look in his eyes as he stepped towards her again. "He has been looking for you." She froze.

There was a bright light and the guy was sent flying back and crashing into a tree. Loke stood in front of her with his fist raised. He was glaring at the man he just punched.

The man stood up and looked closely at Loke.

"Stay away from her Jace. You have no quarrel with her." He said menacingly. **_Does Loke know the guy?_**

"Ah and her knight appears. You caused us quite a bit of trouble when you helped that wench break out five of our most sought after girls." He said to Loke. "23 made up a third of our capital."

She was still stuck in a frozen position while they spoke and she couldn't do anything.

"She is not 23, she is Lucy." Loke cried out as he launched himself towards Jace.

Jace. Julian.

The world around her vanished as she found a memory. Not about Jace but the man he mentioned, Julian.

 ** _"_** ** _The master would like to see you 23." Julian whispered to a younger version of Lucy, he caressed her cheek and she cried the whole time. She was scared of this man. His hand stayed past her neck and towards her full breasts. He grabbed on to one and squeezed harshly until she screamed out in pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love the sound of your screaming in the morning." The man said his gray hair falling in his face. While his hair was gray he looked twenty-two at the most. His red eyes pierced her very soul. He let go though, something the girl knew didn't happen often. "I would love to continue this little chat but Master seems to be impatient."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes sir." The girl replied weakly. He walked out of her cell and down the corridor. She quickly stood and followed; her sad excuse for a dress barely covered anything and was so dirty it looked like if you dropped it in dirt it would blend right in. She followed at a quick pace. She knew he wouldn't wait for her nor help if she fell._**

 ** _They went around a corner and down the corridor a bit then Julian stopped in front of a door and she was shoved inside, but he stayed outside. He slammed the door shut leaving her sitting on the floor. Scared and confused._**

Someone touched her shoulder, effectively ripping her from the memory and caused her to scramble back afraid that it was Jace again. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's ok Lucy." Loke said as he stepped back so that he doesn't scare her. Jace was lying on the ground unconscious but still breathing. "He won't cause trouble for quite a while."

She nodded then threw herself towards Loke. He caught her and hugged her tightly to his chest. He sat down and kept her in his lap and just held her as she sobbed harder than ever before.

"I'm sorry." He whispered this over and over until she calmed down. She sat there sniffing every now and then. "I'm so sorry. I thought they arrested him along with his other guild members."

"From Dynasty?" She asked, remembering Julian mention it once. Loke's eyes widen before he nodded at her. "Is this why you ran when we first met?"

"Yes. I didn't know how you would react to someone from that part of your life. Then you found my key and we spoke and I realized you didn't remember any of it. Your brain was trying to protect itself from any further damage and locked the memories away."

"I remember most of it now. Meeting him, it brought it back." She said in a shaky voice. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't but you need to talk to someone. Anyone." He said with a worried tone.

"When I'm ready." Was her only reply before she passed out.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

She sat at the bar in deep thought and was unaware of a certain seith mage that was watching her closely from behind his mask. He had a frown etched deeply into his features.

'Her soul is going haywire' he thought as he watched her soul go from an angry black to a depressed blue then to a self-conscious pink to a scared green then to determined red. He even saw her eyes dart around.

"What you staring at Bix?" Laxus asked as he saw the seith mage frown.

"Does Cosplayer seem off to you guys." He whispered to the others sitting with him.

"Yeah and it's been since that solo she took." Evergreen said quietly. She has gotten closer to Lucy the few months after they got back from the GMG.

"Why do you ask, Bickslow?" Freed asked concerned. It wasn't often you see the tattooed man serious.

"It's probably nothing, she just seems upset." Was his reply. He stroked one of his totems, Pepe.

"Ok." Freed heard the lie but he knew it was also probably personal.

The girl they were discussing was remembering the dream she had the night before. No, nightmare.

In the nightmare Jace came back for her and he was with Julian. They grabbed Lucy and dragged her into a room, she feared it but couldn't remember why, and told her HE was coming soon.

She woke up screaming and panting, covered in sweat. Her blood pumped faster and she scrambled back till she fell off the bed and continued till she hit a wall. She sat in the corner and cried until she calmed down.

She hardly slept and you could see it. She never went on solo missions after that one and she was only alone at night, but that was what scared her the most, the dark.

She'd taken to sleeping with the lights on and she locked every way in and out of her apartment and told the landlady never to let anyone other than her in.

Loke popped out at least once a day and twenty times max. When they knew she was going to be alone, she always had a spirit with her, and usually it was Loke.

Her team sat a bit away from her but they didn't seem to notice she was acting strange or even the drink in her hand.

The barmaid almost had a hart attack when Lucy sat down looking like a horse's breakfast and ordered the strongest thing she had. After the stellar mage polished three bottles of vodquila, she ordered a bottle of vodka, straight.

The barmaid was stunned. Not once in all the time that she had known Lucy has it ever gotten bad enough for her to drink. Nor has she ever been drunk and not even slightly effected in some way. Mira knew this kind of drinking. It was emotional drinking. This was how alcoholics were born. They climb into a bottle to escape their lives.

"Ok, Lucy. Enough." Mira said after Lucy started crying silently. She ripped the drink away from Lucy. "Go home and rest. Your emotionally-"

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at the blond. "I can't go home. If he's there he'll make me be her again. He'll m-make me be 23 again." She knew Jace has had someone follow her, she feels it. It felt like Julian. The way he used to watch her walk off with a client. A hand landed on her shoulder and she ran on instinct, as the fear settled in her heart she was instantly sober. She swung her fist up and hit a jaw really hard. She'd been working on her physical strength when she didn't feel like she was being watched.

The person she hit fell onto the floor behind her as she jumped away and got ready for a fight, the fear was displayed on her face like a neon sign. The person on the floor was Bickslow. He seemed to be unconscious.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. She backed away slowly as his team ran up to him and threw her worried looks. Laxus could smell the fear rolling off of her, he knew she felt guilty and he was worried about why she reacted like that and why it was so intense. It was so thick in the air he felt sick.

"I'm so sorry." She said before turning and running out of the guild. She ran till she reached a cliff. She looked around her and felt like kicking herself. She'd cornered herself. She figured she had ten minutes before he caught up to her. She didn't want that. He'd take her back to that place, that place that knew her as 23. A place that knew her as a thing, a number, a code even... but not a person.

She tried to find a way out of her current predicament. She could always jump and end all the suffering from the previous two months. Always the same nightmare and now, it might come true.

She looked over the edge of the cliff just as the crunch of footsteps came to her ears.

"Jumping?" his voice mocked her, as if he was merely asking about whether she wanted tea or coffee. His voice was cold and menacing none the less. It seems her time was up. "Probably the only way to escape me now."

She swung around to face him. He walked off to the side then to the cliff and she tried to keep as far away from him as possible. And that landed her with her back against a smooth rock wall and no escape except through him and she was too scared to do that.

"Julian." She breathed out.

"Oh come now. I preferred it when you called me sir or young master, 23. You should know this." He said as he walked towards her. He backhanded her when she was close enough. She was sprawled out on the ground and held her face as she looked up at him. "There now isn't that better, you are back in your rightful place, 23. Oh, 24 will be so proud."

"What?" she asked hoping she was wrong.

"Yes. We got 24 back about a week after that spirit broke the five of you out." He said his voice was so excited. More than she remembered. "4 and 45 too. How lucky were we that they stayed together. Tell me... why did you and 18 leave them?"

He grabbed her face and dragged her up halfway her own hands clawing at his, his grip never wavered though.

"I didn't. They left me with the guild that helped us. They thought I would be safer there." Lucy cried out the lie as he dug his fingers into her cheeks. Tears streamed down her face. "They left me."

"I see well you can thank them when we get back. The Master has been anxiously awaiting your return, 23." He said as he grabbed her hair and dragged her off like that.

"No please. Please don't do this." She begged as she stumbled along. "Please. No. No."

She dug in her heels and pulled in the opposite directing of him. He growled in warning.

"Loke! Somebody help me. Please." She screamed as she tried to get away from him. Nothing happened and she kept screaming. "Erza! Natsu! Help anybody please. Gray!"

He just laughed as he pulled her along by her hair.

"No one is coming for you. You attacked a guild member, why would they help you?" he rubbed in the fact like salt in a wound.

"Because she is our nakama." A voice shouted from above the two. When they looked up they saw a shadowy figure with a scarf bellowing out to the side.

There was a chorus of 'yeah's' after that statement. And more shadows joined the first. They created a circle above us.

"You have no idea who you are protecting do you?" Julian shouted out an insane look overtaking his features. "The slut you're protecting belongs to me."

"She isn't a slut." A cold voice said as the walked through they entrance Lucy and Julian used. "She is Pure. At least she was until two months ago, and I'm guessing that has something to do with you."

The shadow was big and had five small shadows flying around its head.

"Ah that would have been my colleague, Jace." Julian said and Lucy's breath hitched as she remembered the man. "And she is not pure, she is filthy and disgusting but she is highly sought after in my line of work."

"Sought after?" Bickslow asked his voice thick with anger, as he stepped into the only available source of light. "Line of work?"

"You really didn't tell them did you, 23?" An insane look crossed his face again. He had misinterpreted the question as one of curiosity. "Oh this is brilliant. You were the most popular sex slave for three years running and these people call you family. They have tainted there family name by being associated with you."

He laughed hysterically. His eyes showed the insanity Lucy knew all too intimately. He had taken it out on her too many times to count.

"Let me go, please." She struggled but he grabbed onto her breast and squeezed just like she remembered and he didn't stop until she was screaming in pain. "Please sir, I'll behave."

He let go and took a step away from her.

"There she is. Welcome back 23." He said as she stayed on the floor. "Say that again with a young master this time will you, 23?"

"Of course, sir." She said as she bowed and locked away her emotions. "I will behave young master."

"Ah, the emotionless 23. Now let's get back to your cell, 24 wants to see you." He said as he grabbed her hair again. She simply walked with him as if her hair was a leash. "See fairies she is slut who wants nothing more than to please her master or mistress."

He walked her close to the edge of the cliff walls so that all of the people above could get a good look at her. Her clothes were torn and covered next to nothing, even though she has been covering herself up for the last two months. She now showed more skin than she's ever showed in her life other than the times when a client had other ideas for her clothes.

"Lucy." Bickslow said from behind them. When Julian turned and tugged on her hair she faced him. He looked deeply into her soul and saw the humiliation that lay there. The anger and the fear were also very bright. "You don't need to be embarrassed or humiliated. This man didn't recognize me yet but when I was with them _I_ was 23."

Julian's eyes widened. He peered closer at Bickslow.

"Then you must be him. The one my father warned me about." He said to the seith mage.

"Most likely. Lucy there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You were a slave. It was a humiliating life or gruesome death, no in between." He removed his helmet and the tattoo on his face stood out. "They marked me clearly. They said it was so that people knew what I was in the world. They didn't-"

He was cut of by Julian laughing.

"You really think we could mark the others so openly?" he said as he kicked the back of Lucy' knees causing her to collapse onto them. He then ripped her shirt open and pushed her breasts away fro each other. There sat a mark similar to the one on Bickslow's face. "See we even had it tattooed after it scarred."

"I belong to the Master of the guild Dynasty. His son, my young lord, is my disciplinary instructor or, in extreme cases, my punishment overseer." Lucy said in an emotionless voice. Her soul showed humiliation in its rarest form by turning the brightest shade of white Bickslow had ever seen. "I am 23. My neither past nor future matters. My clients are everything. To please is the mission I have been given by the young lord."

"Young Lord huh?" Julian says as he smirks. "I like it more than I like young master. You shall address me as young lord or my lord from now on 23."

"Yes my lord." Lucy said as she kneeled in front of him, her breasts still on display. If she were to try and cover them she knew Julian would make her strip.

"Step away from her Julian." A new voice said. When Lucy risked a glace up from Julian's shoes she received a backhand. She went flying back her shirt tearing more than it was before, no longer covering anything.

"You disobedient slut!" Julian roared. "You know never to stand or look up until I say so."

"I apologize my lord." She said as she pushed her forehead to the dirt. Julian marched over and pushed her face into the dirt further with his foot.

"I said step away Julian." Lucy suddenly recognized the voice as Loke's. Her soul suddenly flared a brilliant white again even brighter than before. "I already dealt with the team that was sent for you and my princess. And she will not be able to handle the memory loss much longer."

Lucy's face was still being smashed into the dirt while Loke spoke.

"You called her your princess?" Julian said in a serious tone. Lucy's soul flared green. The dragon slayers in the area chocked on the smell of fear emanating from Lucy, even Wendy. "She has made a life for herself. I can unfortunately not allow such an occurrence."

"My lord please can we go back." Lucy pleaded from the dirt, blood covering her face as he just pushed harder. "I was nothing here. They do not even know the real me. My real name."

"And that would be?" he sounded bored. Lucy's soul flared green again and another wave of fear rolled off of her.

"I am 23 that is all. No more no less." She said as she tried to appease the man.

"You are right, 23." He said as his voice held a note of insanity once more. "Now we must get back before your first client misses you."

Her soul showed relief.

Bickslow realized what was happening.

"You are scared of him getting serious." He said to Lucy. She flinched into the ground as she heard what he said. Julian's face contorted into a look of rage.

"How dare you try and pacify me!" he roared as he kicked Lucy so hard in the face she went flying towards the cliff edge. She went over and people screamed. Bickslow didn't. He knew she was just unconscious.

"Now that I know she is safe, let's continue." He said as his eyes glowed green. Julian stepped back when he noticed. "Babies, get her to Gramps. If she wakes up knock her out."

His dolls flew up and they had Lucy. She was asleep and so Loke vanished with a flash.

Julian was staring in rage in the direction the dolls had flown in.

"He won't give up on her." Julian suddenly said. "She was and, in his opinion, will once again be our main source of income."

"She will be nothing to you." Laxus said as he jumped down from where he appeared. "That was twelve years ago for you and five years for her. You can last the rest of your years without her."

"It was actually fifteen for me and eight for her. See she came to us at age fourteen with d-cup chest, and virgin. That didn't last long. I had just turned twenty one and I recently turned thirty-six. She should now be twenty six. If I am not mistaken she lost three years worth of memories due to her brain doing some psychological thing by wiping her memories of the three years she spent with us."

"Even better." Bickslow said. He walked up and looked deeply into Julian's eyes. He saw fear in his soul. "What did Kizei say about me Julian?"

The soul flashed two colors, which wasn't all that abnormal but the fact that it came from two places worried Bickslow. The one soul flashed relieved purple and the other a depressed blue.

'Oh no.' Was all Bickslow thought as he placed the visor back over his eyes. He closed the distance between them.

"Not much really just that you challenged him to a fight and he let you win, making you think you gained your freedom." Came the cocky reply.

"Did he tell you why he marked me?" Bickslow whispered as he raised his hand to the gray-haired mans throat. The other mans hands clawed at Bickslow's own but he was NOT letting go. "He said it was a way to letting the clients know what they were paying for, a way for them to embarrass me further because I used magic. It didn't work. I wore it with pride because you told me magic was nothing to be ashamed of. That that life wouldn't damage me and that I would survive."

"What are you talking about? I would never say something like that." Julian said as he struggled. Bickslow's hand tightened around his throat.

"That would be because I was not talking to you body snatcher." Bickslow whispered so low even Laxus struggled to hear him, as he swung the man in his hand into a wall. "You caused her pain. Do you have any idea how much it hurt knowing she was in pain and not being able to help? It's been two MONTHS, and I couldn't help because she feared you were waiting for her. No one could touch her because she had some sort of reaction and I didn't understand how bad it was until she hit me so hard I was unconscious for a whole ten minutes."

"I may be a body snatcher but you are a soul snatcher. You are just as bad if not worse than me." The man said as he slid to the floor.

Bickslow grabbed his arm and swung him away then back into the wall.

"Never have I taken a soul without their consent." Bickslow roared as he repeated the action over and over again. Laxus walked up and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "There is always a reason behind why I have a soul. Until now that is."

Bickslow then reached up and pulled off his visor, revealing his glowing green eyes. People around him gaped as they realized what he was about to do. He looked into the man's eyes and tried to search for the intruding soul. He found it when it flashed black in hatred while Julian's soul was a smug yellow. He smirked as he saw how much his friend trusted him.

"Even the smug brat knows you won't last long body snatcher." Bickslow pushed he needed the intruder beyond livid. The comment helped. "I wonder what the Master will think when he comes back in your place, he might summon you just so that he can torture you."

"How dare you!" the soul screeched in rage. His face went red and he started fighting. "He would be nowhere without me. I'm the reason he made that business a success. When I was in his body he leant much from me."

Oh he was pissed and that only made the other soul smugger than before. The intruder was now the dominant soul and so was the one that will be drawn out of the body. Bickslow's eyes glowed green again and said the spell to pull the soul from the body. He summoned another doll to him and moved the soul into it. Julian's body crumbled to the ground as if dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" the intruder screamed.

"FREED!" Bickslow said as he grabbed onto the doll as it tried to fly away. Freed jumped and Laxus caught him. He was set on the ground and he ran over to the struggling seith mage. He wrote runes to hold the soul and any body he possesses. Bickslow let go and stepped out of the circle. "Now why are you here?"

"You asshole, you just stuck me in a doll and now you ask me questions." The soul squeaked. "What the fuck?"

"Answer the question. I will find out either way." Bickslow hissed as more people entered the clearing.

"How? You pulled his soul from his body." Laxus asked.

"Too bad it wasn't his body. Trust me I will answer your questions if this guy won't." A voice said from behind them. They all swung around except Bickslow to see the body stand up and face them, his red eyes now much gentler and his voice sounded kind. "Thank you Bickslow."

"You are an idiot. Who the hell goes around getting possessed by a dead pirate?" was the reply. "We need to get back before she wakes up."

"She needs to be moved immediately." Julian said his voice laced with fear. "They sent the tracker out in case she got away."

"Got it. Let's go." He looked at Freed who lowered the barrier after he grabbed the pissed doll.

"Whoa, just a second. What happened? Didn't you just beat the shit out of him?" Cana asked. "And Lucy would not want to see him at all."

"You're right. Can I have a cloak, I don't want to scare her but I do need to make sure she is ok. And I need to warn her, she needs to know so many things." Julian asked in a pleading, worried voice. Bickslow gave it to him when he saw his soul flash in honesty, worry and guilt. When people threw him questioning looks he turned to his friends.

"I will explain it all later but I want, no, need to be there when she wakes up ok?" he said sternly as he turned and grabbed Julian's arm and dragged him out of the clearing. The fairies shared a look then followed. They followed Bickslow when he broke out into a run when they cleared the trees. The group ran for a few minutes before they reached the guild hall.

"No stay away. They are after me." Lucy's cries could be heard from the street. Bickslow released the boy and ran faster to the guild. "They will hurt you if I am found here."

"Lucy." He shouted as he surged through the doors. She was trapped against the bar by Master, Mira, her sister and the totems. He called the totems off when he saw the fear in her soul. "Step away, its ok now."

They sent him a look then they stepped away. Lucy bolted around the bar to the back door.

"23 wait." He shouted. He knew she would listen if he called her that. She stopped in her tracks at being called that by a guild member. She turned to look at him. "I was the same so we can share a namesake, ok? But will you please listen to me before risking your life and sanity?"

She didn't answer but she didn't run either. He sat were he was, he didn't need her bolting because he got too close. She watched him sit down like prey watching a predator. When she filtered his words she ran over to him and tackled him in a hug.

"How can you just sit here if they are out there and searching for you?" she asked into his shoulder. She sat in his lap with her face and body hidden from the world.

"They are searching for me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her comfort.

"The famed 23 before me oh yeah. You raked in three times what I did your first year." She said with a giggle. Her soul flared white as the others ran in. "They said if they could find you they would recruit you again."

"You seem fine?" a cloaked figure said in confusion. "But after what he just..."

"Julian?" she asked tears in her eyes. "Is that you or him?"

The people around them stared at him as he removed the hood and stepped closer, she looked weary until he smiled.

"He never once smiled in kindness. Not even to bullshit his way around the Master." She said as she jumped up and hugged him too. To say he was shocked by her reaction was a serious understatement. "Not even when he was speaking to a client."

His soul flashed in guilt as he hugged her back. Then he suddenly pulled away and pushed her to Bickslow.

"Run now." He said just as an arrow whizzed past his ear and imbedded itself in a pillar.

"Hahahaha run little slut run. Hahahaha." A man laughed from the shadows.

"Shit. He found us. Go." Julian shouted as he ran out of the guild. "I'll see you soon."

Bickslow grabbed the stunned girls hand as she stared at the arrow in shock.

"Come on. We have to go." He shouted out as the crowd around them stood in shock too. "Papa, scope him out."

He dragged her to the back door and she suddenly co-operated with him. She ran right next to him and held his hand while he looked around for the ideal escape route. When they got outside she became aware of footsteps following them, she looked around to see a man in a cloak that hid his face. She couldn't see anything except his chin.

It had stubble and a scar down the one side. His chin lifted as if he was smiling. More like sneering. A flash of lightning caught him in his back but he shrugged it off as if he didn't even feel it. And she knew Laxus didn't know the words 'hold back'.

She did what Aquarius told her after Jace came for her. She lifted her hand and zapped him. Bickslow saw it and let out a bark of laughter.

"That is for scaring my friend." She let out a little giggle after she spoke.

"Yeah so fuck off." Bickslow added on.

"Big words for a double duo of 23's. We always seem to make big cash off of them and then lose them somehow." The man sounded more insane than the intruder. Lucy started chanting the urano matria spell lowly while running. Bickslow pulled her to a stop and pulled her onto his back so that she can concentrate while he ran. "They dubbed me the tracker because I can almost always track them. I've only lost two in the last thirty years."

"Urano Matria!" Lucy shouted as she finished the spell. The planet like orbs swirled around her and shot towards the tracker as they now knew him. The spell hit him and sent him flying back over the trees and away from the guild hall.

"Nice one Lucy." The male said as he set her down again. Her face turned sad.

"Please don't treat me any different from before." She said softly but loudly enough for him to hear.

He looked at her in shock. She didn't seem affected by any of this. Then he smiled remembering she was a fairy tail mage and the light of the guilds.

"Sure thing Cosplayer." He rolled his tongue at her. She laughed grabbed his hand and ran ahead leading him somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place." She said as she ran into a clearing and slowed to a walk. It was huge and there was a house at the end. They made their way to it listening to their surroundings. "Entrasemsis." She whispered the last word as they walked onto the porch. The door swung open and as soon as they where through, the door closed behind them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ok so here we are. Hope it was as heartbreaking as I thought. Please remember to review!**

 **Lot's of freaky love,**

 **ANIMEFREAKT83.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

 ** _NORMAL POV:_**

"Nice place you have here." Bickslow said as she gave him the tour. On the bottom floor the front door led into a small lounge with one big couch and three small ones, a coffee table and a TV stand with a small lacroma TV on it next to the open kitchen. The path between then leads to a hallway that had three doors and a set of stairs leading upwards, the first door led to a huge study with an oak desk, the second to a small library and the third to an art room stocked for; music, painting, drawing, dance area and room for any other form of art you can think of.

The necting kitchen was pretty big with cupboards on the walls above the counters, a microwave, fridge, freezer, a stove and an island with a staircase hidden behind the counter against the wall with a doorway at the bottom leading to an underground garage housing three heavy duty vehicles, a motorcycle, a huge vault, a training area in the back and a cupboard full of army type clothing and lots of bulletproof items.

On the top floor where five identical bedrooms and two bathrooms and one locked door which Lucy skipped over completely along with a little sun room that looked over the whole clearing at the front of the house.

She made her way over to one room next to the bathroom closest to the staircase and walked in.

"You can share with me. They may not be here but I don't want to touch the other girls' rooms." She said as she sat on the bed. He sat next to her and looked around.

"Sure but why is it so bland?" he commented.

"This is where we escaped to. The other four girls and I hid here, we didn't exactly have any belongings to bring along. My mom gave it to me after the first outburst my dad had around me. He broke my arm and damn near killed her. She said it was a place to go to if I didn't feel safe at home." She said as she tucked her feet under her. "I came here often to practice magic and to run when he got angry. He didn't know about it, at least I didn't think so but just before I ran away he told me if I'm in trouble he put a spell on this place so that only people with the password could get in."

"I changed the password after I went on that solo and left a note for Love. My dad put in all this new stuff after I was enslaved. When I saw him again he made me study all this stuff about guns and magic-less vehicles and protection spells. He was trying to help but my mind started shutting down about a month after I escaped." She was in tears as she thinks about her dead parents. "Only Love and I are still free."

"Love is free?" he asked. "She was in the cage next to mine. I tried bargaining her freedom into my fight but Kizei refused saying you must fight for your own freedom."

"She spoke of you often, though always slipping in joke insults. 'He snored so loud the building shook' or 'maybe he cracked open his skull and realized there was nothing there' and my favorite 'his face was so ugly a troll would run from him'. I was always laughing around her."

"She was brought in a year after I was and that was the method I used with her. She always called me a sociopath but in the sense of I was pathetic at any attempt to be social. It was a crap anagram but it made her happy so..." he pouted. "But really? A troll? Cruel."

"Having met you I would have to disagree with her. You are actually quite handsome." She said shyly. He looked at her and then grinned widely.

"Thanks Cosplayer." He leaned over and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back.

"This is not what I was expecting to walk in on when I got home, Lu." A voice sounded from the doorway. They jumped away from each other and swung to face the door.

"Love." They both exclaimed Lucy in embarrassment and Bickslow in surprise.

There stood a girl with a brown pixie cut and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a kind smile, ripped jeans and an army green tank top that covered her d-cup boobs paired with a pair of clumpy biker boots. She held a gun in her hands, it's holder strapped to her upper left thigh.

"You really thought someone would get in?" Lucy grabbed the gun. The safety was on. "Or you just had it on you*sigh*."

"What?" the girl asked innocently. "I heard Jace was in town. Some girl put him in prison. He escaped two days later though."

"That girl was me. He's the reason my memories came back and I left you that note. Young master came after me and then he suddenly went back to being Julian. He'll come here in a few days time. And you know how I feel about you carrying a gun around. You could get arrested and then he'll get you."

Love looked at Lucy in shock as she spoke.

"How long have you remembered?" she asked the blonde.

"Since the day before I changed the password. Where were you?"

"I was chasing down a lead on Dynasty. Rumor has it they are back up and running and it has been since about a week after Leo and Karen saved us, I didn't believe it until a week and a half ago when I went to check on the others but they were gone. I thought leaving them there was a good idea no one would attack a guild as famous as Blue Pegasus." She was shaking. "But when I got there Bob told me Karen died and Leo left. He knows where he went but he wouldn't tell me and I'm assuming it was for a reason."

"It was and I'm sorry. It was because I didn't make contact with him after I remembered about everything. After Karen and Loke saved us she became almost possessed, and now that I think about it I'm almost convinced that's what happened, and she became abusive towards her spirits, people she once saw as friends."

"They tried to bring her back to her senses but she didn't so Loke opened his own gate and refused to leave until she terminated all her contracts, she refused. She went on a job and tried to open a second gate but the drain on her magic was immense and it killed her." Lucy sat on the bed once more, the gun still in her hand. "The spirit king saw this as Loke's fault and forced him out of the spirit world and banned him from returning. He stayed in our world for three years. As a normal spirit he should have died but he is the leader of the zodiac."

"Loke?" Love asked.

"Yeah that's part of the story." Bickslow said. The other girl nodded.

"Ok so when he stayed in our world Leo changed his name to Loke, the immense flirt. He joined the guild Fairy tail and only master Bob knew of this. When I first met him, he avoided me like the plague and I never really believed his shit excuse of 'I'm a celestial spirit and I was scared you would realize it and try to force me into a contract'. He explained to me that it was really because he didn't know how I would react to someone from that part of my life and that he only realized I'd lost my memories after I saved him from disappearing and thereby gaining his key-"

"Almost killing herself in the process." Loke supplied from the corner.

"Yeah, almost killing my- LOKE! You know you shouldn't open your own gate unless it's an emergency." She shouted as she dropped the gun into her lap, grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Anyway, after that we spoke properly."

"Yup." Loke said as he put the pillow back on the bed. "I had Virgo get your things from the house and terminate your contract with the landlady. And she got the freaks stuff too." he said in a joking tone.

"Thanks lion king." Bickslow said.

"Hey, Leo. Nice to see you again." Love said. Said spirit looked over and his eyes widened.

"Hey can I start calling you Love or are you going to insist on being called 18 again." He asked her.

"Love, please. I put 18 behind me long ago. She was an idiot to get herself caught all those years ago." Loke looked at her in understanding but it seemed Lucy wanted a better explanations. "Unlike you Lucy, I was not in the best place before they got their grimy hands on me. Drugs, guns, prostitution, even gangs. I did it all. And I mean I did drugs I stole and sold guns and I hung with prostitutes and gangs." She said as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket along with a lighter. She stuck it in her mouth and lit it. "Let's move to the kitchen I got to eat. Lucy you look like shit by the way."

They all moved from Lucy and Bickslow's room to the lounge/kitchen area.

"Let's just say Lucy had it worse because all that shit was new for her while me and the troll-repellant were very much used to all that shit." She said after she took a long drag from the cancer stick.

"How are you involved Bickslow?" Loke asked.

"Well Cosplayer and I have 23 in common. Until about a year and a half before she got dragged into Dynasty twelve years ago I was their money making 23. They had me there for five and a half years and made a fortune selling me off. About a year after I was 'recruited' the Master initiated his test to see if I was going to join the guild freely or forcefully." Bickslow removed his helmet.

"If that is the guild mark shouldn't it disappear if you force it off?" Loke asked. Bickslow and the girls nodded at him.

"But these are not simple painless stamps. We got branded and then after it healed and scarred they tattooed it in black so that we know we are permanently theirs." Lucy said as she touched her mark through the shirt she woke up in. Love touched the area between her bellybutton and her crotch. While Bickslow touched his face visor lying forgotten on the counter. "It's like every slaves one year anniversary present." She let out an emotionless giggle.

"My god you are as morbid as ever Lu." Love said as she made her way over to the stove. She pulled out a pot and a bottle of water from the fridge. "Come help me with dinner. We are having spaghetti." She handed the bottle to Lucy as soon as she was in the kitchen.

"Ok you can continue Bix." She said as she poured water into the kettle and turned it on. Love was pulling out all the necessary ingredients from the fridge.

"Ok so the old piece of shit did the damn test to see how my body was and then he asked were my loyalties lie. I told him six feet under." Bickslow rubbed his shoulder. "My answer was less than satisfactory so he had Jace punish me. I walked out with a dislocated shoulder, deep gashes all over, whip lashes and serious poisoning. That was the first time I met Julian. He came by and gave me a pill, against my will the cheeky bastard, to heal my wounds and poisoning through the night. He fed me and Love and then he left. He took care of us when we needed it and we probably owe him our lives ten times over."

"He continued to look after us until just after Lucy got marked. Don't know what happened he just didn't show up one night and the next day he grabbed us and he seemed different. He thoroughly beat the shit out of us and found all the ways to make us submit. He told us to call him young master or sir because it was a huge turn on." Love and Lucy both shivered in disgust. "He changed so drastically in one day it scares me."

"I can explain that part." Bickslow said to the obviously disturbed girls. Lucy removed the boiled kettle and handed it to Love who was busy frying off some onions. "He was possessed by the spirit of a dead pirate. Possession doesn't happen often because you have to do the most evil of spells to summon that spirit from the depths of hell."

"Anyway basically what happened was that after Lucy was safe, I noticed his soul had flashed two colors. Not abnormal I admit but it concerned me that it happened in two separate locations. I had to get the intruding soul to become the dominant soul so I got him real pissed. Then I pulled that soul from Julian's body thereby bringing back the Julian we know and love."

"You must sacrifice the life of a loved one to make sure the spell works and my guess lies with that disgusting Kizei doing the spell and sacrificing the life of his wife. She was a kind, gentle soul. I met her twice before I was enslaved though counseling. My village elder thought with counseling I could get rid of my magic."

Lucy and Loke both threw him shocked looks and seemed disturbed by the fact that someone wanted to get RID of magic. He sighed and went into more detail for them.

"They saw soul magic as a curse. They called it stealer magic. They said the books were wrong about the fact that there are only two types of magic. There are holder, caster and stealer types. Body snatch magic, seith magic and rune magic were considered as stealer magic's by my village. So the village elder sold me off to a man who was traveling through, he sold me at the docks, I was then sold to another man in a different country who then sold me to one of Kizei's men. The man was none other than Jace."

"Ok now that our depressing pasts are known, why does your face look like someone tried to put it through a meat grinder?" Love directed to Lucy.

"Pirate."

"And the shirt?"

"Dunno actually. Woke up in it after that pirate guy knocked me out."

"Looks like one of the spares Laxus keeps at the guild for when Master sends him off to meetings." Bickslow said as he looked closely at the material. "He won't be happy."

"Love can take it back if she will do me the favor I was planning on asking."

"And that would be?" Love drained the pasta and set it to one side as she finished off the sauce. Lucy got some bowls and forks and put some pasta in each.

"First things first where did you hide the booze?" Lucy asked just as the last thing went into the pot to simmer for a few minutes.

"Cupboard under the stairs." Lucy walked over and opened the door to the cupboard hidden under the stairs leading to the top floor.

"Woohoo, when did you stock up? You got whiskey. And brandy. Vodka, Tequila, Jeagarmeister, Wine and bitters too." she was excited about alcohol. Neither Loke nor Bickslow knew how to handle this. She sounded like Cana.

"Yup after that note, I got all your favorites. So who wants what? Actually Lucy make that thing won't you?"

"Ya sure can you get me the mixer, ice shavings, coke and lime." Lucy grabbed a bottle of brandy and some glasses while Love did what she was asked. While Lucy made the drinks, Love cut the lime and crushed some ice.

"Anyway so about that favor. I need you to go to Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus and tell them we are ok but we won't be coming back for a while. Tell them we will be putting Dynasty out of business for good. Well I will. I'm not planning on dragging you guys into this."

"On one condition." Lucy turned to look at her. "I'm coming with you. I have connections and friends in high places as well as low. Also you will teach me to use those damned weapons you keep in the vault."

"Ok."

"I'm coming too, but Love I need a favor from you too. When you get to Fairy Tail I need you to get something from a friend of mine. His name is Freed and what you are retrieving is a moving angry object. Can you do that for me?" the girl nodded her head. "It's the soul I removed from Julian's body."

Lucy finished making the drinks and handed one to each of the people around her. "Ok then. To Dynasties ultimate demise." She held up her drink. They smiled and did the same then they all took a sip.

"Wow, Cosplayer you could be a bartender with this talent." Lucy gave him a look.

"Who do you think came up with all the mixes at the guild? Cana?" she smirked at him.

"Actually yes."

"No, Mira caught me one night making a salamander for myself. She almost died of shock, said she's never really seen me drink at the guild. Then she tasted it and made me make her eleven new drinks and teach her how then put them all on the menu."

"So sunrise surprise was yours?" Lucy nodded her head. "Holy shit. No way. I love that one it's my favorite."

"Yup came up with it for Love. She always complained she liked drinking in the morning but nothing ever tasted good. So the mix of vodka, yogurt, fruit and some time in the freezer was born. The recipes are some of the few things that kind of just always stuck in my brain after the memory loss. I'll make some tonight."

"Yay!" Love and Bickslow said.

Love turned and took the sauce off of the stove and ladled some over the pasta. They ate in a pleasant atmosphere. They chatted about lots of things and they even had dessert.

"Ok I need to go back and that freak needs a shower. So goodnight princess and goodnight Love." Loke said after a last drink.

"Bye." The girls chimed happily as the lion spirit vanished in a flash.

"Well it seems the king has spoken so mind if I use your shower Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked as he stood up and picked up his visor.

"Sure ours is the one closest to our room. If you need anything just stand in front of the mirror cabinet say it and then it will appear inside. Got it?" Lucy said to him. He nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"Ok let's take care of your face." Love said first aid already in hand.

She took the blondes hand and led her over to the big couch. She sat down on the couch and sat herself on the coffee table.

She cleaned Lucy's face thoroughly and put some bandages here and there. Her one cheek was bruised as well as cut. But all in all it wasn't as bad as Love made it sound which is probably also the reason why she hadn't insisted on cleaning it earlier.

They both settled onto the couch and talked for a while.

"So what have you found out about Dynasty?" Lucy asked the older girl.

"Not a lot but they are definitely looking for the three of us." She said as put away the supplies.

"How do you know?"

"Lu, just trust me ok. There are flyers asking for our return for a huge reward all over the dark forests. I even got arrested once because a warrant had gone out for my arrest but my one call went straight to Bob. He got me out but only because the guy that arrested me was a good guy who knew something was off."

"Once he heard my story confirmed he took off my cuffs as if they were made of fire and apologized for making me feel at all confined or imprisoned. He was so worried he had made me feel enslaved again and he even let me go without any paperwork being filled out. I felt so bad and went to say so but he was sacked. When I saw him again he was so much happier working for Bob. He is their bartender now and he is one great kid and so young. He will also be targeted now but I will tell Hibiki when I see him again to keep a close on him."

"Oh I know him. His name is Jamie or something right?" Love nodded at her friend and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

Both girls sat up straight and looked at the door in fright.

"Expecting someone?" Love asked as she pulled a gun from under the pillow behind her back.

"Nu-uh." Lucy replied as she pulled another gun from it's holder under the couch.

Love walked over to the door with her gun behind her back as Lucy leveled her own at the door. The brunette looked at her friend and only opened the door when she received a nod of confirmation from the blonde.

The man on the other side was blond and huge. His face was handsome even with the huge lightning shaped scar over his right eye. His eyes were a stormy grey color and stood out against his suddenly pale skin as he stared at the gun pointed at him.

He looked at the girl behind the trigger and put up his hands, dropping the duffel bag he previously held. The other hand held a bag that seemed to be moving and making weird sounds. Above him were five floating totems and they seemed oblivious to the danger.

"Cosplayer, Cosplayer." They were all so busy staring at one another they didn't notice the water going off upstairs.

"Ok how about NOT killing me yet. I still have a lot of stuff on my bucket list." The blonde man said hoping to defuse the situation.

"Jesus Laxus. What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy said as her brain finally provided a name for the frightened face in the doorway. She dropped her gun to her side. "Bickslow get down here!"

Just then the door to the bathroom opened revealing a startled, half-dressed seith mage towel drying his hair. He made his way down the stairs and stood staring for a second before his startled expression turned into one of amusement.

"Calm down, Love. He's a friend." The brunette at the door dropped her gun to her side as well.

"Entrasemsis." She said in exasperation before she grabbed the slayers collar and dragged him inside, the totems right on his heels. The five floating totems flew over to their owner while Laxus ended up on the couch.

"Thanks." Laxus growled at his treatment but tried to be as polite as possible.

The girl humphed in response. "Drink?"

"Sure." He replied under the other blonde's intense glare.

"Explain, Sparky." Lucy said to him.

"Ok so gramps got worried after the whole hitting Bix thing and then the whole coming back unconscious and undressed thing and then the whole freaking out thing and THEN the whole Julian thing." Every time he said 'and then' Lucy got a little more impatient and let out a growl each louder than the last. "And then the whole tracker thing and then- gramps sent me to sniff you out and protect you with Bix." Lucy had lost her patience and snarled at him.

"Lu. Calm." Love said as she handed the slayer his drink and stuffed a drink in Lucy's hand for good measure.

"Lucy doesn't dri-" Laxus started to say but was cut off when Lucy downed it in one go. "Since when do you drink?"

"Since I was seventeen to be honest and now that I'm nineteen it's totally legal."

"I haven't ever seen you drink."

"For a good reason too. It's not something I do often but I do enjoy a drink every now and again." Lucy said as she kneaded her forehead, feeling the headache starting. "Ok well you can go back. We don't need anymore protection although I will be setting up a perimeter around the house. The laser system in the woods should let us know if anyone we don't want around is here."

"I set up some traps as well. And there are a few dangerous animals in the woods that will help keep people away." Love said as Lucy started making a list. "Shopping is a breeze and then we also have the vault for emergencies. Anything else we need?"

"The only other thing I can think of is if we contact some friends on the council to get us extra weapons and some off the grid security lacroma's." Lucy said.

"Got it you handle that and I will take care of rerouting the beams. Bix, you can set up a few of the security lacroma's Laylla left in the vault."

"Hey, Love, do you know anything about our tracker?" Lucy asked as she made a mental note of everything that needs doing.

"No. He keeps himself completely off the grid. No weapons completely bought. All of them bought in stages and through people that won't betray him. The only info I could get on him is that he has a huge scar over the left side of his face and he is a complete sadist."

"We can add one thing onto his file then. He has only ever lost two targets, well three now." Bickslow said. Laxus just sat there completely shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked eventually.

"Look man, we already did the whole sad back story thing with Leo. All you need to know is we are going to be taking care of whatever Kizei and his guild are doing." Love said to the lost slayer.

"Well my job just became protection detail so I don't need a back story for anything. I will help where I can and try to do my best. I will not abandon my nakama again." He said to the brunette. She frowned and then looked at Lucy.

"Dude you better figure out what to do. Your one woman army just became a four man tag team." She said as she stood and made her way over to the kitchen. "Come on scar face, you need to get the annual tour."

He stood and followed the brunette. While that was happening Lucy let out a puff of air and sat down on the couch.

"She's right. At this point all our friends will get involved. I know how Jace is, he won't stop coming for us and I refuse to put our guild in danger. There has to be something we can do."

"I don't think there is anything we can do to keep them from getting involved." Bickslow said softly as he sat next to me.

"Course not; this is Fairy Tail we are talking about here." I replied. It went silent for a few seconds before my brain came up with a solution. "Wait, I have an idea. We can have a fight with them, if we win they let us do this alone if we lose they get to protect us. They won't be able to resist."

"That might work but the tracker will report to Jace and they will be used as bait to lure us out."

"We make it look like they hate us and we hate them that way they won't make for good hostages. If we lure him away for long enough we can get the deal done and be fighting by the time he gets back."

"Back?"

"Love uses a type of magic that can temporarily make a living, self-sustaining copy of a person. The tracker will follow them onto a train and only realize they are fake when they vanish."

"That's a good plan." Bickslow seemed to be impressed and for some reason that made me happy. "Now we should make a plan and then get to bed."

"Do I get a room or do I have to buddy up too?" Laxus asked from the stairs coming down from the top floor.

"Sorry Lax, you and Love can share or you get a nice couch." I said. Woops.

"Couch seems comfortable enough at least." He grumbled. Love sat on my other side while Laxus sat in front of us. "Plan?"

"Ok, so we are worried the guild will get involved or Jace and the tracker try to use them as bait to trap us. I was thinking what if we make a copy of each of us to head to crocus with the train. Try to hide them as much as possible leading the tracker away. We then head to the guild and make a bet based on a fight. If we win the fight they let us handle this alone and act like they hate us but if they win they get to protect us."

"Knowing them they won't let that opportunity pass." Laxus said.

"So I don't give the guilds a message?" Love was slightly confused.

"No you still go to Bob. He will agree to the plan and act as if they hate us. The guild doesn't really know us so they will follow their master's lead. The trimens' might cause problems but Erza will be able to convince them." I clarify. "But send a double to do it or the tracker might catch us.

"Ok. When do you want to do this?" Bickslow asked.

"Two days." Worry for our nakama meant we had a small window.

"Ok." They all agreed. "Two days."


	3. I'm sorry

Ummmm... hi. I am so sorry for disappearing for so long. My laptop had given out a few months ago and I don't know if I will be able to replace for the next several months. I lost all the chapters I had written and now have to rewrite them and while I'm doing that I'm going to go over my posted stuff and rewrite some of that too, depending on how I like them, and finish some stuff off.

I probably won't be updating till around Halloween-ish so please just bear with me for a bit. Again, so sorry and I'm working on fixing it.

Thank you and freak on,

Animefreakt83.


End file.
